Korona królów
by EvaAnna
Summary: Po Ostatecznej Bitwie Harry znajduje zmieniacz czasu z ustawioną datą. Przenosi się do 1944 roku, na dwa dni przed rozpoczęciem przez Riddle'a siódmego roku nauki, do sierocińca Wool's. Dlaczego nikt nie chce powiedzieć Harry'emu kto wcześniej zajmował jego łóżko? Kto mu podsunął zmieniacz czasu oraz w jakim celu i czy bycie świadkiem kwitnącego romansu dziadków jest konieczne?
1. Chapter 1

To mój pierwszy taki ff, więc w pewnym sensie jest to mój debiut :) Zwłaszcza jeśli chodzi o slash. Wszelkiego rodzaju rady są dla mnie na wagę złota.

**Beta: Magste**

Rozdział I

Słońce powoli chyliło się ku zachodowi. Błękit nieba zanikał, wypierany przez ognistą pomarańcz, do złudzenia przypominającą ciepłe płomienie, w których jeszcze niedawno był skąpany Hogwart. Harry mimo woli skrzywił się na to wspomnienie. Niemal całą siłą musiał się powstrzymywać, by nie zerknąć przez ramię chcąc upewnić się czy ogień został zgaszony.

Ale został, na pewno, pomimo iż swąd spalenizny nadal drażnił nozdrza i wyciskał ze szczypiących oczu łzy, które powoli mieszały się z tymi wywołanymi stratą bliskich.

Potter zdjął okulary, by przetrzeć oczy, po czym ponownie wsunął okrągłe druciane oprawki na nos. Bezustannie wpatrywał się w wodę, która z charakterystycznym dźwiękiem uderzała o piaszczysty brzeg, gdzieniegdzie porośnięty kępką jadeitowej trawy. Zachowywała się tak samo jak kiedyś, a przecież tak wiele się zmieniło. Ścisnął dłonią przez materiał przybrudzonej sadzą koszuli Zmieniacz Czasu, który zdawał się wyjątkowo ciążyć na jego szyi, a przecież tak naprawdę niewiele ważył. Któryś raz z kolei, złapał złoty łańcuszek, aby wyciągnąć mały chłodny przedmiot połyskujący lekko w świetle zachodzącego słońca. Był podobny, by nie powiedzieć taki sam, jak ten należący do Hermiony. Wtedy uratowali Syriusza, czy i teraz ktoś oczekiwał od niego kolejnego bohaterskiego czynu, gdy ledwie kilkanaście godzin temu wypełnił swoją ostatnią powinność? Data jednak była już wybrana, a rok 1944 nic mu nie mówił, był tylko pustą kombinacją cyfr.

* * *

Wysiliwszy swój gryfoński umysł i cofnąwszy się pamięcią cztery lata wstecz, przypomniał sobie, że jego przyjaciółka, aby przenieść się w czasie, musiała najpierw wybrać datę. W tym przypadku, czynność ta została już wykonana, więc może był zepsuty?

Harry James Potter, kierowany nagłym poleceniem swojego mózgu, potrząsnął małym przedmiotem. A znając jego szczęście, tym iście dziecięcym zachowaniem aktywował go i przeniósł się w czasie.

Woda zdawała się być wszędzie. Otaczała jego ciało, nieprzyjemnie szumiała w uszach, szczypała w oczy, wlewała się do jego gardła, gdy odruchowo chciał zaczerpnąć powietrza. Rozczapierzonymi palcami młócił wodę, nogami chciał się odbić od dna, jednak nie mógł nimi ruszyć. Gdy jego przerażenie zaczęło niemal sięgać zenitu, wśród ciemnej toni pojawiła się jakaś postać, niemal niewidoczna przez ciemny ubiór, ale blada skóra jakby świeciła własnym światłem.

Co było potem...Harry nie wiedział.

Odzyskał świadomość dopiero, gdy zakasłał, wypluwając z siebie wodę. Ktoś pomógł mu usiąść, a gdy Potter był w stanie normalnie funkcjonować, uniósł głowę do góry, spoglądając wprost w ciemnobrązowe, niemal zlewające się ze źrenicami, tęczówki. Nerwowo przełknął ślinę, czując się dość niezręcznie pod niemal wrogim ostrzałem spojrzenia młodego Tom'a Riddle'a. W głowie kłębiło mu się wiele pytań, na które każda odpowiedź zdawała się być tą złą. Nie wiedział co zrobić, tamten przecież go nie znał, więc nie powinien zaatakować, zwłaszcza, że przed paroma sekundami uratował Pottera.

- Masz szczęście, że Dumbledore powiedział mi o czarodzieju, którego przywieźli do Wool's- powiedział beznamiętnie.- Już od wejścia dzieciaki gadały o dziwaku, który pływa sobie z rybkami- uniósł lekko brew, wpatrując się w Gryfona, jakby czegoś szukając w jego twarzy. Widocznie tego nie znalazł, bo z cichym westchnieniem wstał i z kieszeni swoich dżinsów wyjął różdżkę i skierował ją na chłopaka.

_ - Ob..._

Serce Pottera zabiło mocniej.

- Czekaj!- wykrzyknął Harry, wyciągając przed siebie różdżkę, w razie gdyby Riddle nie przerwał wypowiadania zaklęcia, na szczęście nic takiego się nie stało.- Jestem czarodziejem- przyznał, wstając.

- Domyśliłem się, chyba, że machasz mi przed oczami zwykłym patykiem.- Chłopak prychnął, jak gdyby na swój sposób naśmiewając się z chłopaka, po czym schował różdżkę. Gdy Złoty Chłopiec zrobił to samo, wyciągnął dłoń.

- Tom Riddle- przedstawił się cicho.- Jestem prefektem w Slytherinie. Co to Slytherin chyba wiesz?

- Aż taki głupi nie jestem- burknął chłopak, ściskając rękę przyszłego Czarnego Pana, uprzednio jednak wahając się krótką chwilę, co nie umknęło jego rozmówcy.- Ja...James...Evans...Tak, James Evans!

Spojrzenie wybawcy Harry'ego dokładnie mu sugerowało, iż wątpi w stan jego umysłu.

- Chodź za mną, pokażę ci twój pokój. Akurat dzielimy go razem.- Odwrócił się na pięcie i ruszył szybko przed siebie, nie zwracając uwagi na swojego współlokatora. Gryfon przez chwilę stał w miejscu, po czym biegiem ruszył za Ślizgonem.

Znalazł się w czasach Riddle'a, a dokładniej w jego sierocińcu, który teraz także _chwilowo _stał się jego domem. I skąd, do cholery, Dumbledore wiedział, że się pojawi? Wydaje się to być niemal niewykonalne, zwłaszcza biorąc pod uwagę fakt, iż Dyrektor już od dawna nie żyje. _Jak zawsze zbyt wiele pytań_, a tak mało odpowiedzi, pomyślał Gryfon.

Rozmyślając, nawet nie zauważył, gdy dotarli do pokoju. Potter stanął w bezruchu, rozglądając się wokół. Pomieszczenie było niewielkie, a wraz z kilkoma meblami wywoływało niemal klaustrofobiczne uczucie. Jasnozielona farba powoli odchodziła od ściany, kawałkami, jak gdyby walcząc resztkami sił z niezmordowanym czasem. Naprzeciw siebie ustawiono dwa jednoosobowe łóżka, przykryte pościelą, która niegdyś pewnie była biała, teraz natomiast miała barwę gęstego dymu. Pomiędzy nimi stało ciemnobrązowe biurko z dwoma drewnianymi krzesłami i jednym, niedużym oknem wpuszczającym światło słoneczne do pomieszczenia. Z prawej strony ściany naprzeciw mebla ustawiono niedużą szafę, a obok niej były drzwi przez które weszli. Wszystko w pokoju zdawało się mieć lepsze czasy dawno za sobą.

Potter usiadł na wolnym łóżku, cały czas śledzony czujnym spojrzeniem Voldemorta, które wywoływało w nim jakby strach. Nie, nie nienawiść. Człowiek, który przed nim siedział nie był psychopatycznym mordercą, przecież go uratował! Jego, Harry'ego Potter'a, swojego wroga, który zniszczył jego ciało mając ledwie rok, a kilkanaście lat później zadał mu ostateczną śmierć.

_On teraz nie wie kim jestem, ale potem...potem skaże wielu na śmierć. _

_ - _Do jakiej szkoły chodziłeś...- odezwał się chłopak, gdy położył się na swoim łóżku. Ręce splótł pod głową, a nogi, odziane w ciężkie, czarne i lekko połyskujące buty, oparł na metalowej ramie. Głowę lekko obrócił, by móc patrzeć na współlokatora.-...James?- dodał, jakby smakując na języku jego imię.- Pasuje do ciebie.- stwierdził po chwili.

- Nie chodziłem do szkoły, uczył mnie ojciec chrzestny- wyznał czarodziej, kierowany nagłym impulsem.- Był moją jedyną rodziną, ale teraz zginął. Dosyć niedawno- zerknął na swoje dłonie, jak gdyby nie mogąc sobie poradzić z bólem. Tak było w rzeczywistości. Pamiętał ten dzień jakby było to wczoraj.

Tom jedynie lekko skinął głową, co wykrzywiło lekko wargi Harry'ego w lekkim półuśmiechu. Czarny Pan, nawet nieszczerze, mówiący „tak mi przykro" był poza normalnością. Dobrze, że przynajmniej jedna rzecz się nie zmieniła.

- A tobie co?

- Nic...po prostu o czymś pomyślałem- odparł Harry, a jego uśmiech poszerzył się. _Zabiłem cię, ty sukinsynie. Na nic zdały się te horkruksy._

- Wiesz, Evans, myślę, że nie tylko ten pokój będziemy dzielić- stwierdził Riddle, samemu się lekko wykrzywiając wargi w bardziej mrocznej wersji. Uśmiech ten jednak nie dosięgnął jego oczu, które nadal pozostawały puste i przerażająco czujne.

_ - _Powiedz mi, który dzisiaj jest?

- Dlaczego pytasz?

- Po prostu...zastanawiam się.

- Dzisiaj jest trzydziesty sierpnia. Pojutrze jedziemy do Hogwartu.

- Och...To dobrze.

* * *

Dwa dni spędzone w towarzystwie Riddle'a okazały się nad wyraz spokojne, zwłaszcza, że Harry nie odstępował chłopaka na krok. Dosłownie. Nawet ramię w ramię wykonywali poranną toaletę, co w przypadku Tom'a trwało dłużej, gdyż musiał się golić, mimo że praktycznie był młodszy od Harry'ego o rok. Potter patrzył na to z niejaką zazdrością, wyjątkowo dokładnie dbając o swoje szkliwo. Ślizgon okazał się być wyjątkowo nudny, głównie czytał. I to żeby było coś o Czarnej Magii! Riddle zdawał się pochłaniać książki na nadchodzący rok, robiąc przerwę jedynie na toaletę, posiłki czy sen. Czyżby podczas czytania podręczników knuł swoje przyszłe plany? Czasami wieczorem rozmawiał z Harry'm, ale tylko przez chwilę.

- Tom...- zaczął Złoty Chłopiec, wpatrując się w sufit.- Ja nie mam książek do szkoły ani szaty. Skąd ja mam je wziąć?

Zapytany z cichym westchnieniem włożył zakładkę między strony podręcznika do Transmutacji.

- Dumbledore mówił, że wszystko masz w kufrze.

- A gdzie mam kufer?

- Pod łóżkiem. Śpij, James.

- Och...to dobrze. Dobranoc, Tom.

W odpowiedzi Voldemort cicho syknął. Wolał, gdy używało się jego drugiego imienia. Harry oczywiście o tym pamiętał.

- Wybacz, Marvolo.

* * *

Gdy tylko Harry przeszedł przez ścianę prowadzącą na peron 9 i 3/4, zakręciło mu się w głowie. Na stacji tłoczyło się jeszcze więcej osób niż gdy on chodził do szkoły, a już wtedy był problem ze swobodnym poruszaniem się; gwar był jeszcze większy o ile w ogóle było to możliwe, lecz oprócz tych dwóch rzeczy peron nie zmienił się. Hogwarcki Ekspres, jak co roku, stał dumny, jakby połyskując swoją czerwienią i czernią. Co jakiś czas rozlegał się charakterystyczny dźwięk, przypominający, że pociąg za chwilę odjedzie i jeśli ktoś się spóźni – nie ma zmiłuj, odjedzie bez niego.

Gdzieś było słychać cichy szloch matki, której dziecko jedzie na swój pierwszy rok nauki. Ktoś innym czegoś zapomniał i prosił rodziców o przesyłkę sową jak najszybciej, a tuż obok Złotego Chłopca witali się przyjaciele, próbując przekrzyczeć hałas opowiadali sobie z podnieceniem o wakacjach: o tym co robili, gdzie byli oraz o nowo poznanych osobach. Jeden z nich, blondyn o jasnych, niemal białych włosach, opowiadał o swoim wakacyjnym romansie, a po chwili obrócił się, spoglądając pochmurnymi tęczówkami najpierw na Pottera, potem na Riddle'a. Lekki uśmiech rozjaśnił jego arystokratyczne rysy.

- Spójrzcie kto nas zaszczycił swoją obecnością!- wykrzyknął czarodziej, jednak dziedzic Slytherina po prostu go wyminął, a Harry po chwili zastanowienia ruszył za nim. Gdy wszedł do pociągu, ciągnąc za sobą kufer, zauważył, że po prawej stronie ktoś zniknął za drzwiami, więc ruszył w kierunku przedziału. Jak się okazało, dobrze trafił. Tom rozsiadł się na siedzeniu i już zagłębiał się w lekturze.

- Naprawdę?- zapytał Potter wpatrując się w niego.- Jedziesz do szkoły i chcesz się uczyć w pociągu?- Zielonooki zamknął za sobą drzwi, by usiąść naprzeciw rozmówcy.

- Masz coś przeciw temu?- odpowiedział pytaniem Marvolo, nie odrywając spojrzenia od tekstu.

- Tak, mam. Przez dwa dni siedziałem cicho- Voldemort cicho prychnął.- i patrzyłem jak się uczysz.

Dalszy wykład przerwało przybycie wspomnianej grupki. Na ich czele szedł Malfoy, niemal taki sam jak jego syn, Lucjusz.

- A ten to kto?- zapytał, siadając obok Złotego Chłopca, uprzednio lustrując całą jego sylwetkę.- Czystokrwisty?

- James Evans- odparł Potter, dumnie unosząc głowę, by ukazać, że nie wstydzi się swojego pochodzenia.- Półkrwi.

Jakby na zawołanie głowa Riddle'a podskoczyła do góry, lecz oprócz spojrzenia wbijanego w Gryfona nie zrobił nic szczególnego.

- Dziwne- odparł następny chłopak, siadając na brzegu miejsca Tom'a. Miał on blond włosy, kolorem przypominające żółte kwiaty, które Harry kiedyś widział na łące.- Czuć od ciebie jakbyś był czystokrwistym. Tak poza tym jestem Mulciber.

- Co masz na myśli mówiąc, że „czuć" ode mnie?- zainteresował się Potter.

- Tak jak w przypadku Tom'a, twoją moc można wyczuć na skórze- odezwała się łagodnie dziewczyna, siadając między Harry'm a Malfoyem.- Dorea Black, a to mój brat, Orion.- Wskazała ruchem głowy na ostatniego chłopaka o ciemnych, kręconych włosach do ramion i brązowych oczach, których kształt i odcień blondynka miała taki sam.

_Ojciec Syriusza_, pomyślał Gryfon. Na wspomnienie ojca chrzestnego, poczuł ból. Niezmienny od dwóch lat, lecz z czasem bardziej do zniesienia...Powoli się przyzwyczajał do tej straty. Bardzo powoli.

By odegnać od siebie niechciane myśli, ponownie zerknął na Doreę, która uśmiechała się lekko do niego, ale nie było to arystokratyczne wykrzywienie warg. Raczej ciepły uśmiech.

- Uważaj, Evans- odezwał się Orion, spychając nogi Riddle'a z siedzenia.- Jest już zaręczona z Potterem, a że jest czystokrwisty to pewnie po szkole będziemy mieli ślub.

Na tę informację, serce czarodzieja zabiło mocniej.

- Z Charlusem Potterem?- zapytał po chwili.

- Tak, znasz go?- zaciekawiła się Black.

- N-nie, ale słyszałem o nim- zająknął się chłopak, zerkając przez okno. Tuż obok niego siedziała jego babcia! To właśnie po niej ojciec Harry'ego miał oczy i zapewne wadę wzroku, gdyż nosiła okulary w drucianej okrągłej oprawce. Włosy Dorei były lśniące, uczesane w wysoki kok dodający jej kilku upragnionych centymetrów, gdyż miała około metra pięćdziesięciu i niemal filigranową sylwetkę. Emanowało od niej ciepło. Jak to możliwe, że utrzymywała kontakty w Riddlem? Syriusz wspomniał, że po odejściu od rodziny, spędzał czas u rodziców swojego przyjaciela i że byli _bardzo mili. _

_To za bardzo poplątane_, pomyślał Harry, potrząsając lekko głową, jakby chcąc odgonić od siebie niechciane myśli.

- Jest nauczycielem Obrony Przed Czarną Magią- wyszeptał Orion, unosząc kilkakrotnie do góry brwi, jak gdyby ujawniał mu jakąś ważną tajemnicę.- Tak więc lepiej uważaj. Gryfoni są bardzo zaborczy.

- A ty niby skąd to wiesz?- prychnął Tom.- Czyżby jakiś Gryfon dał ci odczuć swoją zaborczość, co, Black?

- Co najwyżej Gryfonka. Nie myl mnie ze sobą, prefekcie- odburknął ciemnowłosy.

Harry, wędrując spojrzeniem od jednego do drugiego, czuł się niczym na meczu tenisa (nie żeby kiedykolwiek był).

_Voldemort jest...?_

To było zbyt straszne, żeby o tym myśleć.

Riddle rzucił na Oriona _Silencio_, tak więc reszta podróży minęła im bez większych problemów.


	2. Chapter 2

Na początek pragnę podziękować za wszystkie opinie :)

Rozdziały będę publikować w różnych odstępach czasowych, ale sądzę, iż najczęściej będą to dwa tygodnie.

**100-ki **(przepraszam za sam początek nicku, ale ff ciągle mi ścina go gdy wgrywam rozdział)– Faktycznie, dzięki Tobie zauważyłam kilka rzeczy, które mogłabym zmienić i postaram się w najbliższym czasie to zrobić. Voldemort i Tom nie są jeszcze dla Harry'ego oddzielnymi postaciami. Wykorzystałam podróż w czasie, aby nie zrobić słodkiego Voldzia, a nie jestem wprawną pisarką, która umiałaby wiernie oddać jego charakter w połączeniu z jako takim zakochaniem. Owszem, piszę w trzeciej osobie i z naciskiem na jedną perspektywę. Narracji pierwszoosobowej nie ścierpię, nawet jeśli mam czytać. Co do Doreii – sprawdziłam, sprawdziłam, lecz odmłodziłam ją na potrzeby opowiadania. Potraktuj to jako jeden z elementów mojej fanowskiej fikcji, gdyż, jeśli dalej będziesz czytać, zapewne przekonasz się, że jeszcze zmienię nie jedną rzecz. Jeśli dobrze pamiętam, wypowiadano się raczej pochlebnie o dziadkach Harry'ego, a nie każdy Black jest jak Bellatriks. Choćby Syriusz czy Andromeda. Z określeniem mojego wieku się pomyliłaś, odrobinę starsza jestem. Co do metafor i innych dodatków – miniony rok szkolny był dla mnie niekończącym się pisaniem reportaży czy wszelkiego rodzaju artykułów oraz wierszy i być może dlatego tak wyszło. Nie mniej jednak lubię robić takie kwieciste opisy, wypracowanie ich uważam za plus moich ćwiczeń. Przykro mi jeżeli uważasz inaczej, ale niestety tego nie zmienię :)

**MsJill – **Jak to mówią, początki są trudne. Jest to moje pierwsze opowiadanie tego typu i staram się wypracować charaktery bohaterów (no i muszę się powstrzymywać, mam tendencję do zbyt szybkiego rozwijania akcji), a akurat parring jest niełatwy, ale jeden z moich ulubionych (oprócz tego wielbię lucarry, którego niestety jest mało i drarry), więc postanowiłam spróbować swoich sił i mogę jedynie mieć nadzieję, że nie zawiedziesz się.

_Wszystkie osoby, którym przeszkadzają literówki serdecznie przepraszam. Przez przypadek wstawiłam rozdział, którego beta na oczy nie wiedziała, ale już błąd został naprawiony._

__**Zapomniałam napisać wcześniej, więc robię to teraz: pewne rzeczy, które wystąpią w opowiadaniu (np. wiek postaci) będą przeze mnie zmienione i niezgodne z wersją pani Rowling.  
**

Rozdział II

Wchodząc przez główne wejście do Hogwartu, Harry poczuł dziwny ucisk w klatce piersiowej. Rozglądał się po tak dobrze znanym wnętrzu, nie nadszarpniętym przez wojnę z Voldemortem, którego młodsze wcielenie dumnie kroczyło obok niego. Niestety względna cisza została przerwana przez Tom'a, który tuż przed wejściem do Wielkiej Sali, złapał Pottera za ramię.

- Masz wejść razem z pierwszorocznymi, ale przydzielony zostaniesz jeszcze przed odczytaniem listy.- Powiedziawszy to, prefekt zniknął wraz z tłumem uczniów. _James _wpatrywał się w miejsce, gdzie jeszcze przed chwilą były plecy przyszłego Czarnego Pana, który kroczył wraz z innymi uczniami do jednego z czterech stołów. Otaczały go osoby, które wkrótce zginą z jego ręki bądź jednego z popleczników. Jednymi z ofiar będą jego rodzice, ich przyjaciele, członkowie Zakonu Feniksa, którzy postanowili się sprzeciwić Voldemortowi, ale także niewinni mugole, nie mający najmniejszego pojęcia dlaczego giną.  
Ten Tom Riddle był zupełnie inny od tego, którego w przyszłości znał Potter, lecz to mogły być jedynie pozory mające na celu ogłupienie osób mogących przeszkodzić w wykonaniu przyszłych planów. Kto by podejrzewał samotnego chłopaka o niemal anielskiej, delikatnej twarzy? Dodatkowo nie sprawiał on problemów, był prefektem z niemal wzorowymi wynikami nawet z Historii Magii na której większość odsypiała, lecz Riddle zawzięcie notował. Na Merlina, on nic nie robił tylko się uczył nawet w wakacje!

Wkrótce pojawiła się grupka uczniów wydająca się z siebie ochy i achy oraz starsza czarownica do złudzenia przypominająca McGonagall, wyrywając go z myśli. Opowiedziała im o czterech domach, a następnie, gdy wreszcie stanęli przed stołem nauczycielskim (po drodze kolejna porcja zachwytu pierwszorocznych, tym razem nad sufitem), Tiara odśpiewała swoją pieśń i Harry, przełknąwszy ślinę, wszedł po schodkach, by usiąść na drewnianym stołku. Potter tym razem nie denerwował się aż tak bardzo jak kilka lat temu. Przez okres nauki w Hogwarcie przyzwyczaił się do wielu spojrzeń, uważnie lustrujących jego każdy ruch i cichych (jedynie w zamierzeniu) szeptów za plecami.

- Tak, z urodzenia Gryfon, to pewne. Gdybyś był młodszy, może trafiłbyś do Gryffindoru, jednak twoja dusza, przez czyny, w większości straciła na swej czystości- mruczał cicho kapelusz, po czym wykrzyknął głośno:- Slytherin!

Kiedyś Złoty Chłopiec zastanawiał się jakby to było być w Domu Węża, a teraz będzie miał szansę to sprawdzić przez jakiś czas, dopóki znowu jakaś nadprzyrodzona siła nie pokieruje jego życiem. Harry westchnął ciężko, kierując się w stronę odpowiedniego stołu. Malfoy złapał go za przód szaty, gdy przechodził obok niego, i usadził obok siebie.

- Wiedziałem, że jesteś jednym z nas- powiedział z uśmiechem, klepiąc go po ramieniu.

- Nie, nie wiedziałeś- odparł Riddle, wpatrując się beznamiętnie w Tiarę.- Jak siadaliśmy do stołu to wspomniałeś coś o Hufflepuffie.

- Tak było- potaknęła Dorea, na chwilę odrywając się od rozmowy z siedzącymi obok przyjaciółkami.

- Zajmij się lepiej Potterem- odburknął Abraxas.- I nic takiego nie mówiłem.

- Mówiłeś.

- Nie. To po prostu wy źle zinterpretowaliście moją wypowiedź, o!- Malfoy odrzucił swoje jasne, niemal białe włosy na plecy, unosząc przy tym brodę, by zlustrować otoczenie z góry.

Kilka najbliższych osób zachichotało, a wargi Tom'a lekko zadrgały, lecz czarodziej nadal nie przerwał swojego zajęcia polegającego na patrzeniu przed siebie.

- Zachowujesz się jak panna na wydaniu- mruknął Marvolo.- A teraz zamknijcie się.

Harry zdziwiony jego zachowaniem rozejrzał się, szukając przyczyny. Okazało się, że dyrektor wstał, by rozpocząć przemówienie, ale oni mu przeszkadzali swoją bynajmniej nie cichą rozmową.

Przemowa jak _zwykle _nie była ciekawa. Ot, gadanie co wolno a czego nie oraz o tym, że Zakazany Las jest naprawdę zakazany. Nawet bardzo zakazany.

Potter wzrokiem wyśledził młodszego Dumbledore'a i Slughorna, którzy siedzieli obok siebie, pochyleni ku sobie i cicho szeptali. Zdawali się zatracić całkowicie w tej rozmowie, zapewne bardzo zajmującej i, sądząc po ogniach w dubmledorowych oczach i zadowolonym uśmieszku na twarzy nauczyciela Eliksirów, sprawiała im ona radość. Złoty Chłopiec oderwał od nich spojrzenie dopiero gdy na stole pojawiły się parujące półmiski wypełnione potrawami, których aromat wypełnił całą Wielką Salę już po chwili, powodując u niektórych ciche burczenie w brzuchach.

Zdecydowanie dania serwowane w szkole były jedną z rzeczy za którymi Harry tęsknił przez miniony rok (czy też raczej ten, który dopiero nadejdzie za kilkadziesiąt lat). Oprócz tego do wspomnianego zbioru można było zaliczyć ciepłe, wygodne łóżko w wieży Gryffindoru, gdzie po zasłonięciu czerwonych zasłon miało się wrażenie niczym niezmąconego bezpieczeństwa. Niestety wrażenie to było złudne.

_Ciekawe jak wyglądają dormitoria w zimnych lochach Slytherinu. _

Jednak Harry wolałby, aby to _marzenie _pozostało niespełnione.

* * *

Pojedyncze łóżko wykonane z ciemnego, niemal czarnego drewna, ugięło się pod nim i cicho zaskrzypiało, jak gdyby w proteście na ciężar. Cienka kołdra, obleczona w miękką, zieloną poszewkę cicho zaszeleściła, gdy Harry przykrył się nią, a okulary, odłożone na stojący obok mebla stolik nocny wydały z siebie ledwo słyszalne stuknięcie. Spomiędzy jego spierzchniętych warg wyrwało się ciche westchnięcie, gdy zatopił głowę w miękkiej poduszce, a zmęczone mięśnie mogły się rozluźnić. W dormitorium Ślizgonów nie było ciężkich zasłon przy łóżkach, które dawałyby poczucie prywatności, jednak łóżka były od siebie oddalone.

Sypialnia miała kształt prostokąta, a pod każdą z dłuższych ścian stały naprzeciw siebie dwa łóżka, a przy nich szafki nocne, ustawione obok siebie. Po drugiej stronie łóżek umieszczono również drewniane szafy. Ściany wyglądały na wykonane z ciemnych, nieociosanych kamieni, a jedynym źródłem światła były lampy naftowe. Wbrew umiejscowienia w lochach, miejsce było dość ciepłe i na swój sposób przytulne, a magia zdawała się zionąć z każdego kąta, czego nie dało się wyczuć w wieży Gryffindoru.

Potter westchnął ciężko, kładąc się na boku. Przez chwilę powiercił się, szukając wygodniejszej pozycji, gdy jego spojrzenie skrzyżowało się ze wzrokiem Riddle'a.

- Co?- powiedział cicho, nie chcąc zbudzić pozostałej dwójki współlokatorów, których imion nie zapamiętał.

- Dla...- zaczął, lecz po chwili przerwał.- Nieważne, śpij już.- Obrócił się na drugi bok, tym samym kończąc ledwo zaczętą rozmowę. Harry, zdziwiony, wpatrywał się jeszcze przez chwilę w jego plecy, zastanawiając się o co mogło mu chodzić, przecież nie zrobił nic nieodpowiedniego.

Zamykając oczy, postanowił, że wkrótce dowie się, o co chodziło Riddle'owi.

W końcu nie na darmo jest upartym Gryfonem. Gdy to pomyślał, cichy głosik w jego głowie dodał, że teraz przydzielono go do Slytherinu. Złoty Chłopiec postanowił go po prostu zignorować.

* * *

- Umieraaaaam- jęknął Abraxas, jedną ręką podpierając swoją głowę, drugą natomiast unosząc do góry kielich z sokiem dyniowym, mając przy tym zamknięte oczy.

- Było zasnąć wcześniej- odparła spokojnie Dorea, siedząca obok niego. Jej długie blond włosy były rozpuszczone, tworzyły cienką zasłonę, przez którą co chwila zerkała na stół nauczycielski, by dosłownie sekundę później z zarumienionymi policzkami wbić spojrzenie w jajecznicę, nałożoną na jej talerz.

Harry, wiedząc do kogo ona robi te _maślane oczka, _musiał odchrząknąć, czując lekki dyskomfort z powodu tej otaczającej go słodyczy. Nawet, a może zwłaszcza, że, na Merlina, to byli jego dziadkowie!

Charlus Potter niemal do złudzenia przypominał Jamesa Pottera, a co za tym idzie i samego Harry'ego. Był on szczupły i wysoki, na jego twarzy często gościł uśmiech. Czarne włosy Pottera tworzyły na głowie prawdziwą szopę, którą jeszcze bardziej burzył co chwila, wplatając w nią dłonie. Jedyną różnicą między nimi było to, że mężczyzna był umięśniony i poruszał się z gracją, a nie chudy i

Dziwne, że jeszcze nikt nie zauważył ich podobieństwa.

* * *

- Mam nadzieję, że wszyscy napisali referaty zadane na wakacje. Jak zwykle będę czytał wasze nazwiska, a wy oddajecie mi swoje prace.- Charlus Potter wszedł do sali Obrony Przed Czarną Magią niczym Snape. Ciemne szaty mężczyzny unosiły się i lekko łopotały, gdy szybkim krokiem przemierzał pomieszczenie w kierunku biurka, nie zaszczycając uczniów spojrzeniem. Mistrz Eliksirów ruchem różdżki zasłaniał okna, Potter natomiast uchylał je, by wpuścić orzeźwiające wrześniowe powietrze, przynoszące ze sobą zapach minionego lata przemieszany z charakterystyczną wonią wiatru, którą przesiąkają skóra, włosy i ubrania, gdy długo przebywa się na dworze.

- Co ja mam zrobić?- szepnął Harry do siedzącej obok Dorei.- Nawet nie wiedziałem, że tu będę chodził.

- Uspokój się- odszepnęła czarownica, wywracając teatralnie oczami ,jak gdyby z politowaniem.- Charlus nic ci nie zrobi, jak mu wytłumaczysz wszystko.

- Chyba profesor Potter- powiedział siedzący za nimi Abraxas przeciągając wyrazy.

- Ignoruj go, James. Z czasem się przyzwyczaisz.- Blond czarownica twardo wpatrywała się w nauczyciela, bawiąc się trzymanym w dłoni piórem.

- James Evans- wyczytał nauczyciel, rozglądając się po sali, by w końcu skierować swe spojrzenie na Harry'ego, który wstał (uderzony w nogę przez czarownicę).

- Nie wiedziałem, że będę chodził do tej szkoły, sir, i dlatego nie napisałem referatu- odparł szybko.

- A gdzie wcześniej pan chodził do szkoły, panie Evans?- zapytał, odkładając na bok listę i krzyżując ramiona na klatce piersiowej. Lustrował spojrzeniem _swojego wnuka_, który miał wrażenie, że w ten dziwny sposób stara się ocenić jego wiedzę.

- Uczyłem się w domu.

- W domu- powtórzył nauczyciel.- Czy wiesz coś o dementorach? Tak nawiasem mówiąc o nich był referat. Jeśli dobrze pan odpowie ,to nie będzie musiał go pisać. Umowa stoi?- zapytał, uśmiechając się lekko i szybko spoglądając w bok, na dziewczynę.

Harry lekko skinął głową. _Cóż, to nie powinno być trudne._

- Dementorzy są stworzeniami, które żywią się ludzkim szczęściem...Gdy pojawią się w pobliżu odczuwa się smutek, najbardziej dotkliwy dla osób, które w przeszłości...- zastanowił się chwilę, nie wiedząc jak ująć to, co chciał powiedzieć.

- Doznały dużej ilości cierpienia?- podpowiedział mu nauczyciel.

- Tak. Lewitują one w powietrzu, nie mają stóp, a jedynie ręce i coś jakby usta, dzięki którym mogą ucałować człowieka. Ich twarze zasłania kaptur, który zdejmują przed samym pocałunkiem...Eee, są dość duże, mogą osiągnąć jakieś trzy metry...Można je odpędzić jedynie zaklęciem Patronusa.

- Wiesz coś na jego temat?  
- Żeby zadziałało, trzeba pomyśleć o najszczęśliwszej chwili i skupić się na niej. Formuła brzmi _Expecto Patronum _i czasem przyjmuje cielesną wersję.

- Dziękuje, panie Evans. Otóż w tym roku poznacie to zaklęcie. Jak wspomniał wasz kolega, należy wypowiedzieć _Expecto Patronum_ i przywołać coś szczęśliwego. Coś, co ma w sobie swoistą magię.- Nauczyciel przechadzał się z jednego kąta, do drugiego, gestykulując dłońmi. Jego oczy niemal błyszczały, a Harry poczuł się dumny, że jest wnukiem tego człowieka.

Profesor opowiadał jeszcze długo o dementorach, aż wreszcie zabrzmiał dzwonek. Potter, przed wyjściem uczniów, zapowiedział jeszcze, że na następnych zajęciach będą trenować, więc mają przygotować szczęśliwe wspomnienie.

* * *

Harry'emu zdawało się, że Hogwart zawsze był taki sam, łudząco podobny do tego, który on znał bardzo dobrze. Korytarze nadal były zimne, ocieplane zaklęciami i licznymi pochodniami, rzucającymi cienie, przyjmujące złowrogie kształty; schody płatały psikusy; jedzenie było wyśmienite, wywołujące burczenie w brzuchu nawet u niejadków; nauczyciele zdawali masę wypracowań i zapowiadali (bądź czasem nawet nie) niezliczone ilości sprawdzianów, a woźny z zachowania był podobny do Filch'a, z tym wyjątkiem, że nie miał wkurzającego kota...Sam był wystarczająco wkurzający i zdawał się mieć coś podobnego do mapy Huncwotów, co pokazywało mu osoby wałęsające się po szkole, po ciszy nocnej.

W wolnych chwilach jego myśli wirowały wokół powodu, dla którego się został wysłany w te czasy. Czyżby miał zabić Voldemorta teraz, kiedy był on bardziej odsłonięty, podatny na zranienie i nie posiadał tych przeklętych horkruksów?

Było to bardzo prawdopodobne, jednak Gryfon nie potrafił go zabić. Nie teraz, kiedy nie przypominał człowieka łudząco podobnego do węża, o tęczówkach w kolorze krwi jego niewinnych ofiar i o syczącym głosie, wywołującym gęsią skórkę. Teraz natomiast był to czarodziej wychowany w sierocińcu, a przecież to doświadczenie odbija się na ludziach bez magii, a co dopiero z nią. Riddle dodatkowo był samotny, mimo towarzystwa innych Ślizgonów, którzy starali się mu urozmaicić czas, jednak na nim nie robiło to żadnego wrażenia i preferował towarzystwo książek. Harry zauważył, że był niemal żądny wiedzy, lecz czy nie dla takich osób stworzono dom Slytherina?

Przed snem Ślizgon wpatrywał się ukradkiem w jakieś zdjęcie, a czasem nawet zerkał na łóżko Pottera, cicho wzdychając, jak gdyby ze smutkiem. Harry nie wiedział, jak to zinterpretować. Czyżby tęsknił za kimś, kto kiedyś leżał w jego łóżku?

Okazja na dowiedzenie się czegoś więcej na ten temat przyszła dokładnie półtora tygodnia po rozpoczęciu roku. Harry siedział w bibliotece wraz z Doreą, męcząc się nad referatem na Zaklęcia. Tak właściwie _jego babcia _( _Na gacie Merlina, _pomyślał, krzywiąc się w duchu) czekała, aż Potter napisze zakończenie. Gdy wreszcie chłopak postawił ostatnią kropkę, wyciągając się.

- Wreszcieeeee- powiedział, ziewając cicho.- Dzięki za pomoc.- zerknął na siedzącą obok niego czarownicę, odwzajemniając jej uśmiech.

- Nie ma za co- odparła, pakując pergamin, pióro i kałamarz do torby.

- Czy...moglibyśmy o czymś porozmawiać?- zapytał cicho _James, _rozglądając się na boki i z ulgą stwierdzając, że każdy siedzi z nosem w książce, nie zwracając uwagi na otoczenie.

- Coś się stało?- zapytała blondynka, kładąc swoją torbę na stole i pochylając się ku czarodziejowi.

Czarnowłosy odchrząknął cicho, chcąc oczyścić głos.

- Chodzi mi o to...- nerwowo wplótł palce w swoje włosy, ponownie lustrując pomieszczenie, chcąc się czymś zająć.- Kto zajmował moje łóżko w dormitorium przede mną?- zapytał na jednym wydechu, po czym zaczerpnął haust powietrza.

- Jeden chłopak, a kto mógł?- na jej twarzy pojawił się lekki, wymuszony uśmiech.

- Był blisko z Riddle'm?

- James- odparła blondynka, zerkając na swoje splecione dłonie.- nie zrozum mnie źle, ale sądzę, że na razie nie powinieneś się tym zbytnio interesować. Wierzę...- Westchnęła cicho.-Nie, _chcę wierzyć_, że chcesz dobrze, ale nie powinieneś się w to mieszać, naprawdę. Nic dobrego z tego nie wyniknie, zaufaj mi.

- Na pewno mi nie powiesz?- dociekał, widząc, że dziewczyna się waha. Ta w niemej odpowiedzi pokręciła przecząco głową.

- Nie, wybacz, ale nie mogę. Jedyną osobą, która może o tym mówić jest Tom- powiedziała, kładąc dłoń na ramieniu chłopaka, który rozluźnił się pod wpływem jej dotyku, a spomiędzy jego warg wyrwało się ciche westchnienie.

_Czy to jest właśnie tak, gdy dotyka się ktoś z rodziny?_, pomyślał Potter.  
Uczucie było niemal _magiczne. _Złoty Chłopiec miał wrażenie, że zamiast krwi, w ciele krąży mu ciekłe ciepło, rozluźniając spięte mięśnie i w dziwny, acz przyjemny sposób, rozgrzewając ciało.


End file.
